


Partners

by Diva0789



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diva0789/pseuds/Diva0789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth lays everything on the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

They’d been having a good time. Laughing and joking, bickering together like always. Somehow the topic of her father had been brought up.

“He loves you Bones. He’s trying to be a good dad. I know it’s a little too late, but can’t you just give your old man a break?”

It was the wrong thing to say, apparently.

“Oh, and I suppose you would forgive your father for beating you?” she’d asked sarcastically. Her eyes widened, like she couldn’t believe she just said that, but in the next heartbeat she’d pulled that clinical demeanor over herself.

She didn’t apologize.

He stared for a long minute; feeling like his heart was in his throat. That hurt. The terrorists that had tortured him in Kuwait had nothing on Bones. If she’d hurled things like that at him during those two weeks in hell he would have caved. Become a broken man. He was well on his way now.

He cleared his throat, feeling the burn of tears for the first time in a long time. He’d sworn they’d never see him hurt. It didn’t matter who they were, just that they didn’t see the pain. His father hadn’t. Not once. Those bastards in Kuwait hadn’t either. Even Jared, his baby brother, never saw how much sacrificing for him hurt. But Bones, she knew him better than anyone. How could he hide it from her?

He couldn’t. So he decided to leave with as much dignity as he could. The last time she’d said something so hurtful, it hadn’t really been her fault. He’d forgiven her.

He wasn’t sure he could forgive her for this.

“Okay, Bones - that was unnecessary.” He whispered in a shaky voice.

“Don’t patronize me, Booth. We always talk about my issues but yours are off limits? How many times did he hit you, Booth? Did he ever stop when you begged him too?-“

He felt sick to his stomach. He could feel that familiar rage building. How dare she?

“Stop,” he barked hoarsely, “stop it.”

She was watching him steadily, like she did the suspects in the interrogation room. And while he knew she was just lashing out, the fact that she would cause him pain to keep hers from being exposed shook him to the core. He’d trusted her with so much of himself. More than anyone, he trusted her. Fucking hell, he loved her. And it just made this ache worse; so much worse.

He clumsily got to his feet, his entire body trembling violently. He had to leave or he’d explode. He hadn’t been in this much emotional pain in a long time and his entire being was begging him to vent. To lash out at whoever was closest. But he refused to allow that to happen. He wouldn’t become his father. He wouldn’t hurt the woman he loved. He wasn’t sure if he could keep his hands to himself in the state he was in. It was his greatest fear. Losing control so much that he became the man he still feared on some level. The man who, with just a look or a tone of voice, could become the embodiment of his worst nightmare. Even today, when they arrested or interviewed certain suspects; he could see that leashed beast in their eyes and it made him nauseous. He’d sworn to himself the first time he’d seen his mother beg to be beaten in his place, he would never become a monster.

He fumbled with his jacket, trying to find his keys and unlock Bones’ door at the same time. In less than thirty seconds he was stumbling down the steps and into his Tahoe. He sat there for a long minute; just staring at nothing, the pain swallowing him whole. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and every inch of him flooded with panic. No more pain. Please daddy, no more pain.

She was running down her stairs and out of the building, coming towards him. He couldn’t. He just couldn’t…

He slammed the car into gear and sped out of the parking lot, forcing himself to focus on the road, not the rearview mirror.

 

_______________________________

Seeley walked into his house in a sort of daze. He was numb, both from the shock of it being Bones that hurt him, Bones, and from the incredible pain of realizing he was wrong to trust her as he did. She did this all the time; lashed out at anyone and everything to keep her pain to herself. He did too, to be honest. Sweets would know better than anyone because he just kept poking at sore spots; but he’d never done it to her. Except for that one time, and even then he hadn’t attacked her directly; just her perception of him. He didn’t understand. Truly, he didn’t. How could she say something so hurtful, know it’s hurtful, and then refuse to apologize for it; all just to… what? Make him hurt like she did?

What she didn’t understand was every time, every time, she was in pain he hurt too; like the wounds were his own. Didn’t she feel the same?

He blinked and realized he’d been standing in his living room for god knows how long, completely immobile. He blinked again and realized he didn’t care.

He shuffled into the kitchen, making coffee; trying to lessen the state of shock he was in. It was late, really too late for caffeine, but he didn’t care; he wouldn’t be sleeping tonight anyway. Within a few minutes he had full pot of fresh coffee. He poured himself a cup, took a big gulp of it black, and then topped off his mug before turning to the living room.

He looked up and there she was. She looked…guilty; repentant. He stared at her blankly, noting almost apathetically the tears tracks on her face. He idly wondered how she’d gotten to his house so fast. Without meaning too, he spoke.

“Do you want to know why everyone leaves you?”

He saw her gasp and jerk, like she’d been slapped. He felt a pang in his chest, but kept talking. He couldn’t stop. There was no way he could live through this again.

“Because you’re selfish.” he continued, “You were abandoned, big deal. Take a look around you, Bones. Everyone has a sob story. You act like you’re the only one allowed to hurt. Like you’re the only person whose felt pain. Your old man was a gem compared to mine. He’s there, just waiting for you to give him a chance to spend what’s left of his life making it up to you. I love you, I really do. Not as a friend or as you’re partner, though I’m both; as a man loves a woman. I would do just about anything for you. Kill for you. Die for you. Lose my job. Give up my dreams of a wife and kids, because I wouldn’t want that with anyone but you; but I know you refuse to open yourself up to that kind of pain. I accept that. But I thought,” He murmured, “I was so sure we were in this together; that we trusted each other. I’ve told you things that I was sure I’d never be able to tell anyone. I’ve opened myself up to you, exposed my pain; my weak spots. And I waited. I waited for you to let me in, just a little. But it seems like for every piece of yourself I have to drag out, you just shove more back in.”

Tears streamed down her face as she watched him walk slowly, as if in physical pain, to his chair and lower himself into it.

“I just don’t know what else to do, Bones. I really don’t. I’m not asking you to love me. I’m not asking you to tell me everything. Just stop hurting me, please.” He absently rubbed his chest, just over his heart, “I don’t think I can take much more from you, Bones. I promised I’d never leave, and I won’t. But if we keep going like this, you freezing me out, I think it might actually be the death of me.”

He took another gulp, feeling awareness of his surroundings return. He sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face.

“The choice is yours, Bones. I’m literally giving you everything, here. I’ve got nothing left after this.”

He let his eyes slip closed, feeling hollowed out. The shock was gone but he was physically and emotionally exhausted. Heaving another sigh, he stood.

“I’m gonna go take a shower.” He murmured to no one in particular. He turned, leaving her standing in his living room with tears and pain filled eyes.

He moved mechanically, from one end of his shower to the other; his body on auto pilot. His feet ached. His heart ached. Every broken bone and torn muscle ached. He felt old; broken. He didn’t bother drying off, just wrapped a towel around his hips and opened the door; ready to stumble into bed and relive old nightmares and new.

He didn’t expect her to be standing on the other side of the door. He met her gaze, and what he saw brought warmth slowly back into his soul. Acceptance. Apology. Love.

She stepped forward, running her hands slowly up his chest to link around his neck. She stretched, lifting herself to his mouth. He leaned into her, knowing what was coming. Aching for it.

The press of her lips against his, her taste filling his mouth, made every ache, every day of getting nowhere; it made it all worth it. He kissed her slowly, savoring, absorbing all the emotion she put into the kiss…for him. Her lips were soft and moist as she suckled his tongue, bringing him back to life with her mouth. His cock thickened, throbbing in time with his racing heart; he wanted her mouth on him, sucking him dry. He wanted his mouth on her, making her scream for him. He wanted, desperately, to be buried inside her for the rest of his life.

“Bones,” he murmured, “Temperance, stay with me. Stay the night.”

She pulled back long enough to nod and whisper, “Yes, Seeley. I’ll stay.”

Smiling at her for what felt like the first time in forever, Seeley started walking her backward; steering her toward his bedroom. He pressed warm, loving kisses against her throat; suckling at her pulse point, her scent stronger there than anywhere else.

When they entered his room he started stripping her, pulling her shirt up over her head. She fumbled with her jeans as he quickly unhooked her bra, switching his grip to pull her jeans and panties down her legs as she slid the lace contraption down her arms. Her clothing now a heap on his floor, Seeley let his towel fall…and then fell with her back onto his bed.

He managed to brace his weight on his knees and elbows as his mouth moved over her collarbone. He shifted, his mouth moving over her with an intensity that belied how long he’d been waiting, how much he needed her. He wrapped his lips around her nipple, sucking gently before scraping her with his teeth carefully. He smiled at her soft moan, suckling more strongly until she cried out, her hips arching off the bed in desperation. His hand drifted down her stomach, stroking her teasingly until his lips were wrapped around her other nipple. He repeated the process, teasing her until she moaned for him and then sucking strongly until she cried out.

This time when she jerked her hips up he slipped her fingers between her wet pussy lips to torment her aching clit. While she writhed and called his name, Seeley pulled back to watch the pleasure move over her face; memorizing her, searing this image into his brain.

“Seeley, please,” she begs breathily, “I need you inside me. So deep inside…”

It was his turn to groan; her erotic words were enough to send him to the brink of desperation. He shifted, settling between her thighs, his hand moving from her flesh to his. Taking himself in hand he rubbed the head of his cock over clit repeatedly, teasing them both, drawing it out. When he was slick from her juices, he shifted his aim, sliding inside her slowly.

The shock of being inside of her finally was enough to make his control falter. He rose to his knees, taking her with him, gripping her hips tightly as he thrust hard and deep.

“God, Bones…you feel so fucking good….so good.”

“Oh God, Seeley. Fuck me. Make me come.”

He released a ragged groan, his balls slapping her ass with every nearly frantic thrust. He liked the control in this position, but he wanted her mouth again so he shifted his grip, pulling her up to straddle him. The move sent him deeper and she whimpered in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hanging on tightly as he gripped her ass to pull her into his movements. He shifted and felt her jerk and cry out. Seeley tightened his grip on her ass and then quickened his thrusts, stabbing with short digs of his cock. With every slide home the thick head of him rubbed against her g-spot.

Her cries escalated as she grew tighter and wetter around him. She was so close he could almost taste it.

He murmured to her, trying to throw her over the edge so he could let go and join her in the free-fall, “Come for me, aziza. I need you, Bones. I need you to come for me.”

The Arabic slipped out, but he didn’t regret it. He knew she was one of the few women who could appreciate its meaning; and it felt good to use the language again, this time for something amazing.

He watched her head fall back in surrender, felt her heating up as her orgasm approached. He latched on to her throat, whispering, “I love you, Bones. I love you so much. I need you. Come for me.”

Her entire body trembled, shuddered violently, and then she screamed his name as she came.

“Seeley!”

Feeling her pussy tighten around him, strangling him, sent him careening over the edge. He came so hard, groaning “Temperance” against her throat, that he had to quickly shift his grip on her so she wouldn’t get hurt as he fell forward, thrusting erratically through his climax.

He panted against her, murmuring his love her against her collarbone as he came down from the incredible high. Making love to Temperance Brennan was most definitely his new drug of choice. He lowered himself carefully, resting upon her, feeling her breasts crushed against his chest. With a sigh he felt himself slip from her warmth, already missing the closeness and intimacy of their joined bodies.

He shifted his considerable weight off of her so she could breathe more easily, rolling onto his back and taking her with him so she was sprawled across his chest. He smoothed his hands over her back and bottom, loving the silky texture of her skin against his.

Its summer, thank God, so he doesn’t need to worry about fussing with the blankets. He pressed a kiss to her temple, murmuring his love her one last time, and he settled in to sleep.

Within minutes he was sleeping peacefully.

______________________________

 

 

Moaning softly, Temperance snuggled into Seeley’s warmth. She felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled and cautiously cracked open an eye. She blinked up at his warm smile, offering up one of her own.

“Morning, beautiful.” He rumbled, his eyes dark with love for her.

“Mmmm, morning handsome.”

His smile widened at her response. He looked adorably rumpled first thing in the morning. She sighed contentedly against him, smoothing a hand down his chest to wrap a delicate hand around his morning erection. She stroked him slowly, his cock thickening in her grasp.

Seeley moaned softly in her ear, “Bones, we’re going to be late for work.”

“What time is it?”

She never stopped her slow and steady movements. At this precise moment, she honestly didn’t care if she was a few minutes late for work.

“Seven.”

With a slow smile she shimmied down his body to settle between his thighs.

“Plenty of time for me to make you come in my mouth.”

He groaned deeply, his cock jumping and thickening more in her hand. His hand gravitated towards her head, massaging her scalp lovingly as she lapped at his spongy head, tonguing the slit at the tip. He sighed her name as she envelops him slowly into her mouth. She sucked strongly, feeling him jerk and groan in surprise. Her other hand shifted to massage his aching sack, pulling his balls away from his body gently. She moved her head up and down him, loving him with her mouth.

Her eyes traveled up his body to land on his face. His head was thrown back, his mouth open in ecstasy. He was moaned his pleasure for her, begging her to make him come. She curled her tongue in response, rubbing vigorously against the sensitive spot just under his head. He jerked again, moaning desperately as he slowly fucked her mouth. He was getting close, she could taste his pre-come in her mouth. Wanting to watch him fall apart because of what she does to him, she forgoes teasing him.

With renewed determination she tightened her mouth and hand around him, suckling and stroking him quickly.

“Fuck, Bones,” he rasped, “So close…..so close.”

The hand at his balls shifted, coming up to massage the muscle at the base of his cock firmly. His eyes shot open with a gasp, his hands clutching at the sheet beneath him.

“I’m…I’m gonna….so good…deeper….” He rambled.

She complied, sucking him deep until he hit the back of her throat. She relaxed her gag reflex, letting him slip just that little bit deeper, then swallowed around him convulsively.

“Fuck!” he roared, his hands flying down to grasp her head as he fucked her mouth through his orgasm.

She pulled back just a bit so she could breathe through her nose as she kept up her movements until he collapsed to mattress, breathing heavily. She licked him slowly, soothing him. Her hand returned to his balls, her fingers toying with him gently as he eased down from the high.

With a last loving kiss to his cock, Temperance released him, climbing up his body on her hands and knees. She kissed his abdomen and chest, pausing to suckle at his neck until his hands came up to stroke her hair.

“Mmmm, aziza. So good.” He sighed into her shoulder.

“My pleasure.” She purred into his ear. She loved that he called her aziza, meaning beloved in Arabic. Leave it to Seeley Booth to learn the romantic words of even the language he learned for war.

He chuckled and then slid down the bed beneath her until his face was level with her pussy.

He spread her lips, blowing on her engorged clit. Sucking him off had made her so wet, she could feel her juices on her inner thighs. She squirmed, moaning , “Make me come, Seeley. Please. I’m so wet for you.”

He moaned softly, murmuring into her thigh, “My naughty girl. You love fucking me with your mouth, don’t you, Bones?”

“Yes,” she gasped as he finally, finally, put his mouth on her, “Watching you lose it for me made me so fucking hot, Seeley.”

With a groan he wrapped his lips around her throbbing clit, suckling her softly as two fingers slid into her cunt. She rocked into his hand, riding his mouth. He pulled back enough to whisper, “That’s it, aziza. Fuck my fingers.”

A third finger slipped in and she moaned as they stretched her perfectly. Seeley was a lot bigger than three fingers but she was so tight right now that three did the trick. His mouth returned to her clit, only now he suckled her strongly.

Desperately she rode his fingers, she was so close. She moaned his name, begging him to ram the fingers inside her deeper, wanting his mouth to suck her clit harder. Almost as soon as he complied, she screamed, her face pressed into the mattress as she came so hard and fast she saw spots dance behind her closed eyelids.

She relaxed slowly as Seeley licked her clean, avoiding her clit until she wasn’t quite so sensitive. With a groan she rolled onto her back, nearly rolling her eyes up in her head to see the clock on the night stand. It’s almost eight. By her calculations, between showering and eating breakfast with Seeley, it would probably be nine before she got to work.

Mentally she shrugged. She had some so close to losing him last night. She knew as soon as those words had come flying out of her mouth that she’d done something very stupid. Her pride had gotten the best of her. She’d kept silent hoping he’d just change the subject, though she knew, deep down, that she’d crossed a line.

She’d been so angry. At him for bringing it up, at her for hurting him when she knew he was only trying to make her happy. More of those hurtful words had poured out of her; she’d been shocked by her own callousness and by Seeley’s reaction. She’d really hurt him; nearly devastated him. She hadn’t seen him so shaken since he told her about his last mission.

Almost immediately after the door closed she’d realized what a huge mistake she’d just made. He was the only person who’d never left her, who had always had her back. She trusted him. And she’d just…let him leave. Before her brain even snapped back into focus her body was moving; running down the stairs and out the door. She’d caught a glimpse of his devastated eyes before he’d sped out of her parking lot. She’d had to run upstairs and search frantically for her keys, and then fight through traffic to get to his house.

He’d looked so…..broken. She hadn’t realized just how much power she had over him until that moment. And then he’d finally spoken and every painful word had been the absolute truth. As much as she’d hated to admit that, as much as it had hurt her to hear, she knew it had hurt him more to say it. She’d stood there for a long time while he was in the shower…making decisions and coming to a few overdue realizations.

She loved him.

More than anyone she’d ever loved.

He’d saved her life, literally and figuratively. She had no doubt that she’d have burnt out by now if Seeley hadn’t sailed into her life and taken charge. As much as she complained about his alpha male tendencies, she knew he did it because he cared and it made her feel…loved in a way she’d missed horribly since her parents left. He took care of her.

And now it was her turn to take care of him. Partners -- in everything.

“What are you thinking about so hard, aziza?”

She turned her head and realized that he’d settled next to her while she’d been drifting. She lifted a palm to his cheek.

“I’m sorry I hurt you. I don’t truly feel that way…you know that right?”

He smiled softly, turning to press a kiss into her palm.

“I know Bones, I know.”

“And everything you said to me last night was true. I know that now and I’ll try. I’ll try…for you. I’ll try to let you in, to trust you with all of me.”

“That’s all I ask, Temperance. I want to be there for you.”

“You always are. The situation with my father is…complicated. I just…he hurt me too much, Seeley. I can’t just let that go…but I will try to give him a chance to be a part of my life.”

He ran his knuckles along her jaw, his gaze soft and earnest.

“Only if you really want him to be Temperance. I don’t want to force you into anything. I just want you to be happy.”

She grinned, “You make me very happy.”

He gave her the version of his charm smile he reserved just for her.

“You make me happy, too. Now whenever you babble about anthropology I’m going to be imagining just what else that beautiful mouth is capable of.”

Temperance threw her head back and laughed.

~FINIS~

**Author's Note:**

> This story is ….incredibly angsty. LOL. I don’t have a clue where it came from, but…here it is. Like all of my other stories, I guarantee a, if not happy, that at least a hopeful ending. I have no problem with tragedy fics; in fact I read quite a lot of them. The fact remains that I have made a personal choice to generally write ‘happy’ fics. I think there’s enough tragedy in the world right now, so I will do my part to keep the world a’ spinnin’. Thanks to my lovely Beta, SeluciaV for looking this over for me. MWAH! Love you. Selucia also did a little Recon for me on the Arabic language. Thanks again Hun!
> 
> Also, I may or may not write a sequel to this where Booth has a few issues to unload……depending on the response this gets and the amount of reviews. R and R, people!


End file.
